maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Electro/goldencahill
Refactor= * * |bio = Maxwell Dillion was an unambitious man working as lineman for the local power company. When one of his workers was knocked unconscious at the top of an utility pole, Max only agreed to save him as long as he was paid for it. Saving the other lineman, Max was suddenly struck by lightning, awakening the power to channel electricity. Realizing he could use these powers for his own selfish goals, he dubbed himself Electro and turned to a life of crime, often conflicting with the Amazing Spider-Man, As a founding member of the Sinister Six, Electro is considered one of the Webhead's deadliest foes. Under an arrangement by Nick Fury, Electro was apprehended and is now working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to aid against the Worthy and the Incursion crisis. }} |effectsb = |name2 = Thunder Clap |stamina2 = 14% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 1 Round |hits2 = 5 |hitcrit2 = 94% / 12% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |effects2 = |effects2b = |name3 = Shockwave |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 100% / 32% |type3 = Ground Electric |effects3 = (70% chance) |effects3b = (70% chance) x5 |name4 = Blackout |stamina4 = 22% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 10% |type4 = Ranged Electric Energy |Text4 = Let's go catch a spider. |effects4 = |effects4b = }} |-| Original= * |bio = Maxwell Dillion was an unambitious man working as lineman for the local power company. When one of his workers was knocked unconscious at the top of an utility pole, Max only agreed to save him as long as he was paid for it. Saving the other lineman, Max was suddenly struck by lightning, awakening the power to channel electricity. Realizing he could use these powers for his own selfish goals, he dubbed himself Electro and turned to a life of crime, often conflicting with the Amazing Spider-Man, As a founding member of the Sinister Six, Electro is considered one of the Webhead's deadliest foes. Under an arrangement by Nick Fury, Electro was apprehended and is now working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to aid against the Worthy and the Incursion crisis. }} |effectsb = |name2 = Thunder Clap |stamina2 = 14% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 5 |hitcrit2 = 94% / 12% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |effects2 = |effects2b = |name3 = Shockwave |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 1 round |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 100% / 32% |type3 = Ranged Electric |effects3 = |effects3b = |name4 = Blackout |stamina4 = 22% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 4 rounds - Starts cooled down for 2 rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/10% |type4 = Ranged Electric Energy |Text4 = Let's go catch a spider. |effects4 = |effects4b = }} If anyone wants any idea what Blackout would look like, here is a clip I found on youtube. It isnt great quality, but you get the idea from 0:05 or so to 0:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMNwPvzMbRc Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Circuitous EISO-8 - Adds Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Marvel